villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simon Barlow
Simon Barlow is a character in Coronation Street. Whilst becoming a central character in between 2003-2014, Simon became the secondary antagonist/anti-hero in the 2015 series when he began abusing his step-mother Leanne Tilsley after the death of her former fiancé Kal Nazir. He is portrayed by Alex Bain. History Simon originally appeared as a baby in 2003, before returning in 2008 as a 5-year old now under the care of alcoholic father Peter Barlow after the death of Simon's mother Lucy. Peter took Simon to Coronation Street for help and support from his parents Ken and Deirdre. Simon then grew close to Peter's new girlfriend Leanne Battersby who worked at Peter's new bookies. Simon was often portrayed as cheeky, intelligent and a decent young lad despite what he had been going through. Despite his father's problems, Simon still loved him. However over the course of Simon's time in the show he began to grow nastier as his life got more and more tragic and suffered a lot of losses. In 2014 he was devastated when his babysitter Tina McIntyre was murdered and that she had also been having an affair with Peter. Peter was wrongfully accused of killing her (when it was in fact Rob Donovan) and Simon hated his father for "killing" her. However when Rob was outed as the culprit Simon felt guilty, especially as Peter decided to leave Coronation Street (although he assured Simon it wasn't because of him, but because Peter was unable to face the residents for his deceit). In 2015 Simon suffered more losses in his life. Leanne's boyfriend Kal Nazir perished in a fire when rescuing Simon's cousin Amy Barlow. This was when Simon took an antagonist role when becoming abusive. In frustration, he threw a remote control at Leanne's face and was then marched round to his grandad Ken's place so she could cool off for a while. Simon apologized to Leanne and she decided to forget all about it. When Simon's grandmother Deirdre died, his mood fouled even more and he launched an attack on Leanne when she refused to let him go out and called her ugly. When Simon, along with Leanne and Liz McDonald were held hostage by Liz's boyfriend Dan Jones (who was a client Leanne knew when she was a prostitute) the man revealed to Simon about Leanne being a prostitute in the past. Although Dan was arrested, Simon was disgusted with Leanne and when she tried to explain herself he slapped her across the face. He continued to abuse Leanne and even knocked her out by accident during a confrontation. Simon was forced to seek therapy in order to deal with his anger issues, which appeared to subside and he returned to normal. In 2018, Simon became part of a gang and got involved in the mugging of Audrey Roberts. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Abusers Category:Mischievous Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Related to Hero